Sprained Ankle and Insanity's peak
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: England sprained her ankle and hour before the world meeting! Now she must deal with the pain and some very crazy things through out her day! Might not make sense, Sorry if it doesn't. Some cursing but come on... It's England.


"Bloody! Bloody! Bloody! Bloody fucking hell!"

The house's normal quietness was shattered as England missed the last few steps coming down the stairs.

The air was filled with unnatural popping and cracking sounds and England barely held back a whimper.

Finally laying on the floor she turned to look at her foot.

"Sprained, definitely sprained" England cursed and looked up at the clock on the wall, she had about an hour before the meeting started.

"God Dammit, maybe I can call Scotland so he can go" She said before remembering that her brothers were thousands of miles away and oh yeah, _hated,_ her.

She sighed, looks like she was going to haft to deal with it.

England tried to stand up, only to fall back down as her left foot couldn't support her weight.

"Bloody _great_!"

England took a breath of air and crawled to the downstairs bathroom, wincing when her foot hit something.

Finally dragging herself onto the closed toilet lid, she wrapped her foot up in a cast and grabbed the crutches from behind her door.

Why she has crutches behind her bathroom door, we will never know.

Deciding to not use the stairs for clothes she went into one of the bedrooms she had downstairs that were filled with clothes.

England carefully pulled out a black knee length dress, it was a gift from Canada. It had sleeves and a beaded belt around the lower waist.

After picking out some black flats and putting her blonde hair in a bun she looked in the mirror.

"Not bad, now only if America could just not glomp me in the main lobby, I may survive today without pain, or, more pain" England chuckled at the thought and slowly made her way to her car after grabbing her crossover shoulder bag.

(Skipping the driving part as it is never a good idea to try a drive with a cast and only brings more pain)

After arriving England had an easy time getting to the meeting room, as in, she used her super awesome ninja skills! And went around the back of the building to use the back entrance.

After finally finding the room she walked in...

Only to find everyone staring at her.

And it wasn't one of those, _I am in thought_ stares, no, the world is just _so_ cruel, they were staring as in _I am going to be watching you now just to probably creep you out_ , England mentally cursed the world as she plopped into her chair.

 _'Thank the lord for comfy chairs'_ England thought as usually the chairs are very hard.

"All right, now that everyone is here we are going to discus..." And the rest of Germany's sentence flew by the window as England just randomly started doodling on the note sheet in front of her.

She was halfway done drawing a chibi version of Japan when Germany called a break. England glanced at her watch and realized she had spent about two hours drawing.

She looked down at the paper she was drawing on to see it covered in almost every chibi female version of the nations present at the meeting.

 _'Guess I didn't notice'_

England glanced around to see everything normal.

America was talking to Japan about giant robots, Canada was trying to be seen, Prussia was teasing Austria while dodging Hungary's frying pan, Switzerland was threatening anyone who came near Liechtenstein, Russia was hiding under the table away from Belarus while Ukraine tried to calm her down and the Baltic's just trembled in their place, Turkey and Greece were fighting, a blushing Germany was holding Italy as he talked about pasta, Romano was yelling at Germany to get away from his brother while Spain fussed about how cute he is, and France, surprisingly, was over by her brothers, who actually came to the meeting for once, and was talking to them while eyeing her.

England rolled her eyes, she looked back to her drawings and started finishing the drawing of Japan.

England got another page from her notebook, before she started she could of sworn that one of her drawings had moved.

 _'Creepy'_ England glanced at her brothers to see if they did it...they were still talking to each other.

Again, she could have sworn the drawing moved, it was the drawing of Canada, it was now flipped the other way, pointing to the chibi version of England. Actually, all of the drawings on the page were pointing at chibi England.

England didn't know if she should make sure that she was not crazy, or just watch.

Deciding on the former, she glanced around the room and then glanced at the paper. Now everything on the paper was looking at...

 _ **her**_.

England's jaw dropped and she dropped her pencil, standing up and stumbling back she forgot about her hurt foot and went crashing into the ground.

The first thought that went through England's mind was not _that hurt_ but _who knew Scotland could move that fast?_

Apparently, all her brothers now surrounded her in merely a blink of an eye and it took her moment to figure that out that they had moved and were now calling her name.

 _"Alice!"_

"Alice!"

 **"Alice!"**

England blinked, glancing around the room, dazed and confused.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I know it's confusing. I actually did sprain my foot yesterday, falling down the stairs, and I will tell you it hurt! Well any ways, I may continue this... Depends on how I feel and if I want to so for now it is a one shot.**


End file.
